


Vulnerability

by genjiguts



Series: Aamir means Prince! (Cypher/Omen stuff...) [1]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genjiguts/pseuds/genjiguts
Summary: Cypher and Omen are in their fresh relationship and being together is a little odd, but their first time seems to be a lot softer than it should be.
Relationships: Cypher/Omen (VALORANT)
Series: Aamir means Prince! (Cypher/Omen stuff...) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069967
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> Cypher is trans because I said so! I use cunt in reference to his genitals fair warning :)

Cypher hadn't felt hands on his body in years. He didn't let anyone get that close anyway, he would tease but never let many touch his body. Not that there was… a lot of it left. 

But here he was, letting a shadow undress him. Omen was shockingly tender with his touches. Since the two confessed to each other, Omen was a lot more patient and kind with Cypher. It made him shudder in the best way possible. Finally he was letting Omen touch him in lewder ways and it felt so much better than he had anticipated. 

Omen slid off Cypher's pants slowly, taking silent note of the uncomfortable shifting when he did and he paused, glancing up at the cyborg in front of him. Cypher swallowed and nodded, letting Omen continue. When he did, he reached up and removed his mask, hood and goggles, blinking when he tossed them aside. One of his eyes was completely artificial and robotic. He hasn't shown anyone except Omen. His brown hair was surprisingly fluffy for it being kept under a skintight hood all day.

Omen stopped then, smiling when he saw that Cypher's face was free. He moved upwards to gently cup his face, he only blinked and gave the shadow a smirk. Even though Omen's form was almost 100% pitch black and it was covered most of the time except for now, his mask and hood were forgotten on the floor, he could see the outline of his expression which was full of.. admiration. Cypher was shocked but he didn't show it. He only embraced the love he felt coming from his bright blue eyes. Omen didn't kiss him for a while, only took in every single part of his partner's face until Cypher laughed. 

"Are you going to stop staring?" Cypher's soft laughter made Omen's empty chest feel.. foreignly full.

"If you complain about it, no. You're gorgeous." Omen replied, huffing softly before leaning down and finally kissing Cypher. 

Their kisses were always an odd experience, Omen's lips were light- obviously being shadow-y. Cypher tasted metallic, which added to his charm but it took getting used to. They were always kind kisses, until they weren't and Omen would end up heating it by shoving his long tongue down poor Cypher's throat. (which he loved)

Which was exactly what they did. After a moment of kissing, Omen's tongue slithered its way into Cypher's mouth like a fucked up blue snake. The thought almost made Cypher laugh but the feeling of it made him shiver. Omen considered choking him. But didn't. That was for later. 

When they finally broke their lips, Cypher was panting but Omen wasn't. Omen laughed.

"You're tired already? Mm.. " Omen finished undressing the two of them, "If you're this tired this fast you're going to become a pillow princess." Cypher only giggled again

"Oh no, Omen… I'm exhausted… can't do anything!" He said, the sarcasm making Omen roll his eyes and grab Cypher's wrists and pin them by his head.

"Stay still. This will hurt." 

Cypher didn't take it seriously at first, spreading his legs for Omen easily, showing his partner his cunt for the first time. But Omen didn't lie, even while properly lubed it hurt. 

Omen's claws settled on Cypher's thighs as he began pushing the head of his.. odd cock into his cunt. He already felt Cypher tense from that but tried to assure him the best he could. He did relax a little to make it easier, but Omen couldn't take being so tender with Cypher anymore. His animalistic tendencies were begging to break out and he had been holding them back for him for so long. Apologetically, Omen kissed Cypher's neck when he shoved his cock completely inside him. Cypher screamed, tears pricking at his eyes. Omen's kisses never stopped. He tried his hardest not to thrust right away, trying to relax his partner. Cypher showed no signs of wanting to stop, verbal or otherwise. So Omen just shushed him softly, mumbling praises against the flesh of his throat. 

"Ngh… Omen, move…" Cypher mumbled, bucking his hips. That was all the permission he needed. 

Omen's pace was ruthless and Cypher wasn't quiet. His cunt throbbed in pain and pleasure with how rough he was being. It felt fucking amazing. It wasn't long before Cypher was a panting mess, eyes rolling back into his head as he moaned for Omen. He tried to grasp onto whatever he could.

Even with Omen's brutal pacing, he was tender with every other touch. His claws didn't dig into Cypher's flesh, he held his partner tightly to him. Cypher had never felt so safe while being this vulnerable. He didn't try to muffle his noises, didn't overthink how he looked. He just held onto the shadowy man and indulged in the pleasure he felt. It wasn't very long before Omen mumbled something about needing to cum, his grip on the smaller man tightening a little. He was waiting for Cypher's permission.

"Ah- do it!" Cypher's voice was shot now, "Cum! ..m close too!" he gasped when he felt Omen thrust deeply into him, cumming hard. He came shortly after, his body jolting and shaking. 

He wasn't used to this. He felt so exposed even after finishing. He collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. He listened as Omen breathed softly, waiting before pulling himself out of Cypher. 

...They both felt sticky. 

A bath was in order, Omen tried to tell Cypher that. He only received a childish whine and tugging at his arms in response.

"Stay with me." Cypher had sighed. 

"We need to-" 

"No! We… " He didn't want to seem as desperate as he felt, "Please." 

Omen blinked. Cypher never acted like this but then again, he had seen him in a very easy state. He nodded after a pause. Ignoring the change in behaviour was better for both of them, he found it endearing that he could feel like this with him.

"Alright, we're staying." Omen said gently, leaning into his partners arms. Cypher's arms around him felt so nice,

Someone had lied to him, first times were delightful.

-

After their first time, Cypher began making more and more sexual jokes at Omen to fluster him. Only the two of them knew they made him flustered in the first place but Cypher still found it fun and amusing. 

Outside of sexual innuendo, the other agents seemed shocked at how Omen tolerated Cypher's endless poking and jokes. Always flinching when Cypher said something over comms and gasping when Omen did nothing. One time, Omen even made a huffing noise that resembled a laugh in front of Phoenix and Killjoy, who didn't let him hear the end of it. 

Omen would never admit to liking how soft he let himself be with Cypher. He was always holding him close, his tone was always kinder and his empty body always felt fuller with him. As cliche as it was, Cypher made Omen whole. He never wanted the feeling to go away.

Being this vulnerable has felt nice.


End file.
